Aisha Luv
by Yoshimi Sujiyama
Summary: What's going on? Is this some sort of dream? Aisha Aiota never planned that things like this could ever happen. Why are they happening now?
1. Aisha Aiota

~Aisha Luv Chapter 1~  
  
"Where am I...? Am I dead? Is this a dream? I don't know..."  
  
Aisha Aiota was 16 years old. She was a normal teenage girl, and she thought she lived a normal teenage life.   
  
"AGH!!! I hate math!!!!" she said as she sat at her desk.  
  
"Maybe this'll work...er..maybe not.."  
  
She was doing her math homework, and had been doing so for a few hours. It was six in the morning.  
  
"FINALLY!" she said as she yawned.  
  
It was seven when she finished it. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about school. But she still wanted her homework done, so she could go see Cloe and Yuji in the afternoon. She got up from her desk, and walked over to her bed. She took out her hair elastics, and her huge blonde ponytails fell to her back. She set her alarm clock for ten AM, and fell asleep still dressed in her black sleevless dress.  
  
Running...running away from what was there, what was in that dark deep cave that they call the subconcious. Never getting anywhere, while the shadow crept upon her, licking its lips as it got closer. She could hear it breathing. It breathed a heavy, dense breath that she knew she could smell. But it was all a dream.  
  
She woke up suddenly, and sat there staring at her fire-themed bedroom for half an hour. Her blood had a sudden chill as she decided to stand up, and go down the stairs. She lifted herself off of her bed, and looked at her alarm clock.  
  
"Heh...Only nine-thirty." she said as she brushed the dream out of er thoughts.  
  
"I guess i should start over to Cloe's house."  
  
Aisha walked out of her room, and went down the stairs. she went into the kitchen, calling for her mom, to tell her where she was going. When she got into the kitchen, no one was there but her cat, Gem.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She looked over to the countertop, where an envelope with the Dellfeild Hospital's markings on it lay. She opened it, and read the paper that was inside.  
  
  
  
"Aisha--  
  
I went to the Hospital on an emergency call, I won't be back for a while, but if you leave the house, leave a note anyway!! And when i get home tonight, I expect you to have done the laundry you promised you'd do for me. Don't forget the dishes either!   
  
-Mom  
  
P.S. Were you up all night? W hen i got the call this morning, I could hear you cussing out your math homework." 


	2. Lost

~Aisha Luv chapter 2~  
  
Aisha laughed, and put the note away.   
  
"guess i'd better head off, then." she said.  
  
Aisha snapped her fingers, and Gem ran over to her. "Let's go" she said as they left. They walked down the street, and it was almost silent out. There were no cars driving by, and none of the house seemed to have anyone home.  
  
Aisha walked on and on. Cloe's house was a bit far away to walk to it, and she usually rode her bike. She turned off of the road, and into the woods. She knew a shortcut to take for walking there, so, on she went.   
  
She walked along with Gem at her side, following a path they had laid down when they were little. She turned to the left, then to the right. things were going smoothly, until she came to a division in the road. She didn't remember this road. It must have been added by the little kids. They're alway trying to make new routes on their path.  
  
There were three different paths, and she stood, trying to figure out which one to take. Gem walked to the first path, and sat. But as soon as Aisha started to walk over to her, she heard a voice shouting at her, in a wispy, demonic voice.  
  
"You have been chosen...Do not regret what is to come..."  
  
The voice dissapeared, and a whirlwind of crimson flames rose around Aisha and Gem. It dissappeared slowly, enveloping the two into the flames, until they were completely covered. Aisha passed out, and the rest was a blur.  
  
She woke up several hours later, in another patch of woods. The trees were a bit different, and they were a lighter color than where she had just been. She looked around her in confusion, and sat on her knees. She put her hand down next to her side, and it landed a a black velvet band.  
  
"Gem!!!! Gem where are you?!!" she cried as she picked up the cat's collar.  
  
Aisha stood up, and started to walk away. I t didn't take long before she came to a stop at the edge of the woods. She looked ahead of her, and there was nothing but a paved road, that led from her steps forward.  
  
She walked on along the road, and soon, a town was visible.   
  
"Ah ha!!!" she said. "A town! i betcha i can at least find out where i am...maybe i can find Gem there, too."  
  
Aisha walked to the town, which ended up not being as far away as she had planned it to be. She walked along the streets, which were made of red dirt, seeing nothing but strange buildings as she walked along. The buildings were in all different shapes and sizes, and many different colors.   
  
The problem was, that no one seemed to be IN the town. Aisha walked to the center of town, to the only tree away from the forest. She could see the river that had stood behind town from her point of view from the woods, so she sat down leaning against the tree in a way that she could still see the water.  
  
She stared in frustration at it, and the tiny waterfalls, made by little rocks, flowed on as if nothing was wrong. She sat thinking to herself, and before long, her words were spilling out of her mouth.  
  
"Why do I have to be here?! What happened to me anyway?! the only damn thing allive in this village is this tree! No one's here!!!"  
  
At that moment, a voice came from the other side of the tree.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"eh?!?!" Aisha replied.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the other side of the large trere, where a boy sat. He looked about Aisha's age, and he had his head down. His hair was black, and he had what seemed to be a tiny ponytail on the back of his head.  
  
"Who are you?!" Aisha asked.  
  
"Dammit...The isolation must have gotten to me already...Even my conchious is asking who i am!"  
  
"I'm not your concious, kid. Tell me who you are!"  
  
"I'm insane. nice to meet you."  
  
"insane? You're not insane, and i'm NOT your concious!"  
  
The boy got up, looked at Aisha, and turned away. he started walking towards the river, but Aisha stopped him dead in his tracks. A thud was heard as her hand hit his cheek, leaving a bright red mark on the side of his face.  
  
"ALRIGHT! fine!! i believe you! would you stop bothering me, and tell me where i am?!"  
  
"er... well, you could at least start by telling me your name"  
  
"fine. my name's Travis."  
  
Travis seemed to flash a smile as he spoke, and cheered up, as Aisha told her name.  
  
"So...Travis...have you checked any of the buildings?"  
  
"Not all of them, but the ones i did were completely empty. But then again, i only checked 4 of te buildings. By the way, have you seen a dog lately? I'm looking for my dog, Max." 


End file.
